


To Touch His Mind

by Attorney C (arh581958)



Series: #MarveyWeek [6]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Confident!Mike, Day 3 - Criminal Minds, First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Slash, flustered!Harvey, marveyweek, partners, teaser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arh581958/pseuds/Attorney%20C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stubborn, bull-headed, arrogant Special Agent Harvey Specter is introduced to his newest partner, the young, witty, genius Micheal Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Touch His Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Marveyweek ](http://fuckyeahmarvey.tumblr.com/post/137395748176/marvey-appreciation-week-january-20th-26th-we) on tumblr! Day 3 - Criminal Minds.
> 
> 12-01-29: Huge thanks to [Sam786](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam786/pseuds/Sam786) for post-betaing all my mistakes. :)

“I’m giving you a partner.” Jessica tells him with a tone that spoke volumes.  _ You have no choice. I’ve made up my mind. And no, you’re not getting out of this one _ . 

He slumps down on the hard leather seat with a groan. “Who is it?” 

Special Agent Harvey Specter has been busting his ass for the FBI for the past five years. He’s had as many partners as his belt has holes, and none of them have stuck. He’s stubborn, and brash, and arrogant. He’s also the most brilliant agent in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. His record of nearly thirty-five cases in one year almost earned him a city key, if the city was even aware of his endeavors. 

Agent Pearson tosses him a file. “He’s fresh from the Academy.” 

The folder opens to a large A4 picture of a young man, in his early twenties, with ruffled dirty blond hair, large doe, blue eyes, and a smirk that means trouble. He looks like the type of kid Harvey would have picked-up in a bar rather than a potential FBI agent. 

“He’s a kid,” Harvey retorts with a frown. 

Jessica raises her eyebrow. “You’ll be surprised. Aren’t you even going to look at the second page?” 

“His pretty little head won’t last a day.” He says, relenting to turn the page. His eyes grow wide at the schools listed. “Three PHDs? What is this kid a genius? He looks barely twenty-five!”

On cue, someone steps into the office. “Aww, you think I’m pretty.” Michael walks in wearing a threadbare grey hooded jacket, falling-off-his-hips jeans, and a pair of scruffy red Chucks on his feet. He waves lazily at Jessica and takes the seat beside Harvey, crossing one foot over the over. 

“Hey, I’m Mike,” Mike greets, turning to Harvey. “You must be Harvey. Jessica’s told me all about you. Says you’ve got the best record in the entire department but you can’t be social for shit. It’s fine. Don’t worry. I can work well with loners.” He says confidently. 

Irked, Harvey swats away the offered hand. “It’s Special Agent Specter to you, kid.” He grits out with a glare.

“Then it’s Doctor Ross to you,  _ dude. _ ” Mike says with a wink. “I do have an I.Q. of 190, an eidetic memory, and can read twenty-five thousand words per minute… so, yes, genius works well for me too.” 

Harvey can’t tell if it’s teasing or flirtatious. Either way, it pisses him of how the  _ kid _ can be so… so… arrogant! “You’ll find that theory means shit in the  _ actual _ field.” He turns his attention back to Jessica, pleading and annoyed. “You can’t pair me up with him! He’s a noob! Isn’t there anyone else? I swear, Jessica, I’ll be on my best behavior.” 

But Jessica shakes her head. “You’re burned through all our older agents, Harvey. None of them  _ want _ to be paired with you. Not even  _ Kyle Durant _ who was literally kissing the ground you walked on last year! He’s  _ begged _ to be transferred to support because of you!” 

Harvey bites the inside of his cheeks.

“Well, old man,” Mike chuckles, “Looks like you’re stuck with me.” He laughs at the red-faced look on Harvey’s normally impassive face.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there might be more. But not yet. 'Cause I don't have my PC yet. On the bright side, more might come after I get it back this week. Yay! 
> 
> If you have a prompt or an idea, you can [INSPIRE ME](http://arh581958.tumblr.com/submit) on tumblr.


End file.
